narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Misaki Fujii
Misaki Fujii (フジ美咲,Fujii Misaki) is a former member of Kirigakure Hunter-Nin Squad who during her hunter-nin days fell in love with one of her colleagues and is currently Shoji Kengen's love interest. Background Misaki Fujii was born to Kyoka Fujii and an unnamed Yuki Clan woman who had a relationship against the wishes of the royal family of the Yuki Clan. Her mother fell to child-birth and soon after her birth, her father deserted her in order to save his own life. She was adopted by the Gōka Hōzuki himself who took personal interest in her ever since her very birth, she was trained by one of the finest shinobi's of Kirigakure and when she grew up she decided to join Kirigakure Hunter-Nin Squad. During her Hunter-Nin days she fell in love with a man called Shoji Kengen however she could not put up the courage to tell him about her feelings back then.One day when she was returning from a mission she came to knew that someone had killed the Mizukage and that person was among the Hunter-nin's this caused her to get angry on the Kirigakure shinobi's and she got herself demoted to Jōnin rank. Personality She is seen to be an elegant, gentle girl but then turns into a sadist when fighting someone. She loves to tease people. She starts to tease Shoji and fell in love with him. Misaki has also stated that she has some masochism in her as well. At the beginning, Misaki had a cold fish personality, rarely showing any feelings or emotions, even when she was speaking. She was also the only one in the group who did not get along with Shoji, often insulting and rebuking the latter for his weakness and perverted nature, although she reveals that she respects him for trying his best and never giving up. She shows the most concern for her comrades when they are in trouble, often lending her strength in fights. Misaki apparently has a problem with people calling her a midget, as shown in her second battle against Ryuu. Misaki soon experiences a 180-degree change in personality after Shoji helps her overcome her fear of using Kinjutsu, and now shows emotions of love towards Shoji. Her love for Shoji grows so much that, she starts to go into mating season though this was later stopped by her sister . Misaki has further stated that thinking about shoji makes her blush. Appearance Misaki is a buxom young woman who is around 23 with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. As a part of Kirigakure girls acedemy like most of the girls at Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. Abilities .]] Misaki is highly renowned has a powerful ninja from the Mist. This could be proved by the fact that she was able to make her entrance in the ranks of the Hunter-nin and Jonin. She is very agile and despite her small and tender figure she possess incredible amount of physical strength. She has also displayed the ability to use Kinjutsu's. Ninjutsu Misaki was though not excellent but good enough in the field of ninjutsu, she was quite smart which was seen when she combined her Water Release jutsu in conjunction with her Wind Release in order to give rise to a gigantic typhoon.She could paralyse her targets with simple eye contact, during which the victim would temporarily seemed petrified into stone. Nature Transformation Misaki's most noticeable skill was her ability to suck out the chakra and eventually the soul of others through a kiss; this allowed her to gain her target's elemental affinity, as well as enforcing the ones she already has. This led to her being able to use techniques from the five elements effortlessly, with great control and power, as well as possessing a wide range of techniques, rendering her highly versatile in combat. Originally Misaki was a master of Water Release and Wind Release. As being a Yuki she possesses the ability to use Ice Release. Chakra Control Soon after the start of their first mission, Misaki discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra.It was pointed out that her ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made his superior to his team-mates in that respect. Her precise use of chakra was seen during the battle against Shoji and it has helped her to learn Chakra Enhanced Strength. Medical Skills Misaki is good at medical jutsu and earned most of his fame by using that various times,like she could counteracted the effects of the Three Coloured Pills,also he is seen to be able to perform moves such as Chakra Scalpel for surgery as well as in combat,she greatly uses Mystical Palm Technique and Body Pathway Derangement which comes in handy specially during wars. Taijutsu And Physical Prowess Misaki's trademark ability is her immense raw strength, with which she is able to launch her targets several metres with a mere finger flick or create fissures with a single finger jab at the ground.An opponent struck by her attacks could suffer damage ranging from broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. Even various taijutsu experts such as Might Guy had to give up, as they were being overpowered. Misaki’s close-range combat skills have been considered unsurpassed, which she uses mainly to intimidate her opponents from approaching hern. When entering battle directly, she is a force to be reckoned with as seen when she easily shattered a Susanoo's ribcage, its sword, and later knocking down a complete version of the Susanoo with single punches. While not her most prominent trait, she is quite fast and equally fierce in battle, having displayed high levels of quickness to the point that her opponents find her an overwhelming adversary. Ever since her childhood she was a practitioner of Taijutsu, though not her preferred style of combat but with her incredible strength and taijutsu skills she manages to defeat a thousand enemies by herself. Combined with her raw strength and Chakra Enhanced Strength, the power she has is monstrous. Kenjutsu Like many ANBU before and after her, Misaki specializes in the art of swordsmanship. She is noted to be exceptionally efficient in her utilization of the blade, seamlessly integrating the key techniques of the ANBU and Samurai into her overall fighting style for an explosive form of combat used rarely due to her reluctance to ever use her full power. She is thought to be capable of fighting virtually any swordsman she meets with equal, if not greater skill than her adversaries. She was observed to be a practitioner of Kenjutsu since her child hood. Trivia